


A Tahani/Eleanor Fanfiction - Attempt 218

by Seriesthoughts



Series: The Good Place series [1]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: This famous soulmate attempt that everybody probably wrote about already ! Well, here's my own version of it.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: The Good Place series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161755
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	A Tahani/Eleanor Fanfiction - Attempt 218

“Eleanor, this is your soulmate, Tahani”

When Michael first introduced the freshly oblivious women to each other, different thoughts crossed Eleanor’s mind.

First, she stopped in her tracks because, of all the soulmates she could have imagined, man or woman, she was definitely prettier. But then, there was something that made her trust her instantly. Like they actually knew each other for so long.

And yet, she had never in her life seen that British beauty in any street she walked in. Eleanor might not have cared enough to remember all faces or even names, but she couldn’t believe she would have seen such a hot babe and fail to at least notice.

They smiled then hugged awkwardly as Michael was weirdly waiting by the door frame. Neither of them knew how to feel about all this. But if the Good Place was telling them they were made for each other, they probably had to figure it out.

He then gave them the first tips about their new life and left them alone.

They stared at each other for a while, sitting in awkward silence. Which was uncanny for Tahani who usually had a lot to say.

Of course, the latter broke tension first. Her lady class couldn’t bear to stay like that. She had to be a good soulmate for starters.

\- So… Should we get settled ? Maybe I could help you unpack ?

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, thrown off by Tahani’s first question.

\- I don’t think we came in with any bag… I mean, we’re dead, remember ?

\- Oh, right. Silly me.

Tahani laughed awkwardly at her own mistake. She felt red coming to her cheeks, while she wondered why she was suddenly so shy around Eleanor.

The tiny blonde responded with a smile. The situation was weird for her also. She didn’t know how to react to all of it. Except that Tahani’s beauty made her almost breathless.

The first days were filled with longing looks, stolen glances and neither of them knowing how to deal with each other. But they were both determined to make the best of it, whatever this was.

Ultimately, they were getting used to living together after a few days, which baffled Eleanor for a while. She never felt so much at ease with any relationship she had prior to her death.

But somehow, Tahani being by her side allowed that to happen. And they knew practically instantly that they were in for a hell of a ride. Even though neither of them would admit it so far.

-

No matter how much they got separated in the various attempts Michael gave to his false Good Place, Tahani and Eleanor always somehow came back to each other. Tahani annoyed Eleanor. She was exhausting and talked too much. Mostly about herself.

But there was still something about her that made her never go unnoticed. And each time, Eleanor felt drawn to it.

Just like her gaze was stuck on her right now, her eyes slowing on her cleavage and stopping in places she wished she could taste.

She had already done it so much these past few days, she didn’t know how Tahani could have ignored it the whole time. Or maybe she didn’t. And the reason why she never mentioned it was because of her lady manners that, to her saying, should prevent her from resorting to such primal instincts.

But if you knew how to look, you could sense the undeniable attraction that lingered in her eyes a little too long when she thought Eleanor wasn’t paying attention.

And even though Eleanor was of the bragging type, she didn’t wanna assume such a beauty was attracted to her.

Then, after a few weeks spent getting to know each other on an emotional level, Tahani had opened up a lot. Eleanor, must more discreet about her life, only fed her with a few superficial details.

But Tahani wanted more. So, at some point, she started to ask, much to Eleanor dismay.

The first time she dared, Eleanor was getting hot trashy food out of the microwave. Tahani approached while she hold the plate mid air, trying to sound casual about it.

\- Can i ask you something ?

\- Yes, you can have half my plate. I just didn’t think you were the trash food type.

\- No, no, it’s just…

She hesitated, gulping, but found the courage to go on.

\- It’s just… I’ve told you a lot about my family, especially my sister. But you never did. Can you tell me about your parents, at least ?

Upon hearing that, Eleanor was caught off guard. Losing her grip, she let the plate go to floor and break all over it.

\- Shirt !

As to avoid any further question, she immediately got down to collect the pieces. Tahani followed through, trying to help.

It was kind of hard to avoid the fact Eleanor never answered. Also, she seemed flustered by her prying, which made Tahani want to check on her.

When their fingers met upon a broken piece, they both looked up, only to be plunged into each other eyes. Stopping their movement, they stared at each other for a while, as sexual tension rose between them. Ultimately, they came closer until their faces were only inches away.

Having suddenly lost her ability to breathe and think, neither could deny the attraction anymore. That’s when Eleanor decided to speak up.

\- Are you ready to take our bonding to the next level ?

As these words formed and left Eleanor lips, her face twitched with some weird feeling. Like almost any human, she had already experienced a feeling of “deja-vu” . But in that moment, she was living through the strongest one.

Little did she know the reasons behind that. And she was not a big believer in the afterlife. Well, at least not before. That was until Michael brought her here and told her she had a soulmate. And a pretty forking hot one in addition.

Somehow, Tahani felt like her destiny to meet. And she could never fathom why.

Tahani nodded quickly then, urging Eleanor to make her move. The latter responded by throwing herself at her, her lips collapsing into hers with passion as they got up.

Kissing eagerly, Eleanor and Tahani moved away to the bed, ending up bumping into the stairs. For a second, Tahani forgot her lady manners and let Eleanor kiss her senseless right there.

But the step behind her really hurt her back, and Tahani let out a small scream of pain, which made Eleanor step back.

\- Ouch. That’s not…

\- Yeah, okay, cut Eleanor. I hear you, but we gotta move fast. Because I’m really forking horny right now.

Upon hearing what came out, Eleanor then proceeded to curse at the ceiling, looking up.

\- Ugh. Mother forking curse filter. That would have been perfect.

A little taken aback by Eleanor colourful words, Tahani still had a small smile forming on her lips. They then climbed hastily toward their bed, stripping out of their clothes like they had to get them out of the way this very instant.

Naturally, Eleanor had took the lead and her body was trapping Tahani’s, both of her knees on each side of her hips, while her hand was blocking one of her wrists.

Tahani looked at Eleanor with mixed feelings. Between the fear of a first time with a woman and the excitation that went with it, she didn’t know what to do.

\- Eleanor, I…

\- Shhh, she cut with a reassuring tone. I know babe, but don’t worry, I’ve got you. It’s gonna be great. And if you wanna stop, you just have to ask. Sounds good ?

Still overwhelmed, she nodded her consent. Eleanor started planting wet kisses from her neck down, letting her tongue linger from time to time. She then sucked on her nipples very gently, sending what felt like an electric charge into Tahani’s body.

Eleanor smiled to herself when she heard a slight barely contained moan from her beautiful lover.

She proceeded to lick further, getting the speed up each time Tahani bent her back a little bit more. Her hands gradually went into Eleanor’s hair while she felt her breasts brushing her skin.

As they were naked, barely pressed against each other, the tension was already unbearable. When Eleanor was finished with her beautiful chest, she went down a little further, until she was nearly coming to the desired land.

Tahani had a brief moment of panic before the blonde took the first lick, but eased instantly back into it as her wet muscle made contact with her clit. Shivers grew inside her, climbing her spine as Eleanor closed her lips strongly between her legs, sucking up all the juice already drooping out of her.

She went at it for a while, like she was thirsty for so long that she couldn’t care to come out to breathe. Occasionally, the tip of her tongue slipped, entering her cave so she couldn’t contain a scream.

When the job felt done and Tahani was already exhausted from her body jolting, Eleanor sat up and gently put her hand between her thighs. Rubbing slowly, and knowing Tahani already took the hint, she waited for her to agree and simply parted her lips with both hands so her finger could find its path quickly.

Coming in and out, she could sense the brunette’s body moving around it. She was shy at first, but now she was clearly participating, throwing herself against her finger as if she was eager to get Eleanor further inside her.

It was slight, but it was there. So at some point, Eleanor added more fingers, until Tahani seemed fulfilled enough. When it felt right, Tahani then got up on the bed and kissed the woman with passion.

Eleanor’s hand still inside her, moving in and almost out, their tongues intertwined like their lives depended on it. By that point, Tahani was forgetting every rule she put on herself, screaming loudly as the best orgasm of her life was unravelling, soaking the bed. 

By the end of it, she was letting go, falling into the mattress completely ridden of her energy. Satisfied, Eleanor cleaned her fingers with her mouth, dropping next to her with a smile on her face.

\- God, Eleanor. That was… Tahani tried to say, breathless.

\- Hey, let me rest my hand a bit and we can go back. I’m not finished with you. But you’re gonna have to try and do a bit of work too, hot stuff. Deal ?

A little worried about what that meant, she still wanted to get it on with her room-mate. And she had to admit, Eleanor’s performance made her want to return the favour.

\- Deal. But don’t expect me to be that good.

\- I’m sure you’ll do just fine, babe. Go again in five ?

-

\- I can’t anymore, Eleanor growled after a couple of hours being all over each other. I really love this and god I don’t wanna stop but I’m out. We need to stop for a bit.

\- Agreed, Tahani replied, still as breathless as her lover.

They locked eyes for a moment before bursting into a small tired laugh, as if they were suddenly realizing what they’d done. But neither of them was really feeling bad about it.

The laugh died out quickly, leaving a comfortable silence in its trail. They stayed that way for a few seconds, breathing in that moment of peace.

Eleanor then remembered something and decided to speak up.

\- Oh, by the way. When you told me your name, I was sure I knew what it meant, but I couldn’t remember. So I looked it up. It means “Congratulations Beautiful” . And after seeing what’s under there ? Babe, I couldn’t agree more.

She punctuated the end of her sentence with her eyes scanning the model she had in her bed. Tahani looked at her a bit shyly, growing closer so she could softly kiss her.

\- Oh, Eleanor. You big flirt.

She stopped at those words, a little thrown off by a reminder in the back of her head that just wouldn’t come out. But she knew it felt familiar.

And with Eleanor, without her knowledge, it strangely felt like home.


End file.
